


Their Love Would Become A Legend

by sabershadowkat



Category: Smallville
Genre: Established Relationship, Futurefic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-15
Updated: 2005-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/352154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Stuff of legends, huh?'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their Love Would Become A Legend

## Their Love Would Become A Legend

by Henry Jones Jr

<http://www.sabershadowkat.com>

* * *

"No, I won't throw your father into outer space, no matter how much you hate him." 

"Do you think that I don't trust you?" 

"This picture makes it seem like I have a super-tire around the middle." 

"Fuck me, farm boy." 

"Forget it. And if you ask me again, I'll light you on fire." 

"What they do with it after they buy it is not my responsibility." 

"Chinese or Pizza?" 

"It's okay, love. Shh. Everything's okay now." 

"I am not your performing monkey." 

"Damn it. I hate those glasses." 

"Where's the remote?" 

"It'll only take you a few minutes. Caf La Roche is on your flight home." 

"Hmm, do that again. Oh, yeah..." 

"I think that's a question you need to answer for yourself." 

"Geez! Your feet are cold." 

"No one does something nice just for the hell of it. Except maybe you. And your mother." 

"It never fails. You get naked, Superman gets called." 

"Start dying your hair gray. It'll make you blend in more." 

"Um... oops?" 

"When we get home, I'm going to fuck you until you pass out." 

"Get me a new shampoo bottle, will you?" 

"Smile for the paparazzi." 

"No, I won't throw Lois into space, either. My kin would just throw her back." 

"Alexander slept with his armies, to show he was one of them. That's where he and I have a difference of opinion." 

"God damn it, you can't do stuff like that! It's illegal! Not to mention immoral!" 

"I miss her, too." 

"Stop hogging the popcorn." 

"Your cape is tucked into your underwear." 

"You know, we never really apologize to one another." 

"It's nice having you watch my back for knives." 

"I'll let you play with the AI..." 

"No comment." 

"Do you know the meaning of the words 'life imprisonment'?" 

"Someone's cranky this morning." 

"I'm a hack in an ugly suit." 

"LexCorp will do everything in its power to ensure this tragedy does not happen again." 

"I love it when you squeak." 

"Alien." 

"They were crying and screaming for help, and I couldn't get them out. I couldn't save them." 

"Holy-- It's Warrior Angel from the recalled line, with the detachable flight suit. Where did you find this?" 

"Ha! Look at that. My name's first. Lois is going to be so pissed off." 

"We need a new stock photo. The one they keep using is twenty years old." 

"Loving you isn't the hard part." 

"I'll let you drive." 

"Come on, baby. Don't do this to me. Breathe." 

"They were going to approve it any day now." 

"Exactly how many purple shirts do you own?" 

"I don't interfere with your work, do I?" 

"I won't let you go, no matter how hard you try to make me." 

"That should keep Lois busy for a while." 

"You're such a nerd." 

"I like that I can still make you blush." 

"Your secretaries are talking about us again." 

"You have to set your own priorities and live with them." 

"The last time, you had the AI speaking in Tagalog." 

"Sleep. I'm not going anywhere. Ever." 

"I'm getting too old for this." 

"Would you believe I actually didn't do it?" 

"I'm an ice cream flavor now. Wanna lick?" 

"To this day, I have a Pavlovian response to you in flannel." 

"Stuff of legends, huh?" 

"It's only a raygun." 

"I swear, one day I'm going to throw _you_ into space." 

End 


End file.
